Petey
by ShaneBLAST
Summary: a little slashy story involving Peterz.
1. Fingers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BULLY!

Chapter One: Fingers

VERY EXPLICIT CHAPTER.

**Petey walked into his dorm room, eyeing Gary's sleeping form in the bed across the room from his own, the moonlight glistening off of Gary's toned body. Pete smiled and lay on his own bed, staring at the half naked teen sleeping peacefully across the room.**

_When it's late at night and you're fast asleep,_

_I let my fingers do the walking._

**Pete turned on the videocamera, to film himself. He smiled into the camera and said "This hot enough for ya?" He's seen pornstars say stuff like this before, so it might work for him.**

_I press record I become a fiend,_

_When no one else is watching,_

_I let my fingers do the walking._

**He slowly teased his body with his fingertips, trying to give off more of an erotic state of mind for his potential, but nonexistant viewer.**

_I'm starving, for some attention._

_I'm begging pleading, for a suggestion._

**His hand finally found his cock and he began to stroke, then he sped up when he looked at the clock which read 3:00**

_I bite my tounge because I want to scream._

_He bit into his tounge until he tasted blood, his orgasm nearing._

_I'm almost there and you turn and look at me_.

**Gary rolled over and looked over at him,"WHOA. Kowalski, making a porno there." Pete smiled and hit his orgasm, shooting with Gary staring right at him. Gary chuckled, rolled over, and fell back asleep.**

A/N: I know, very um, sexual. Well, thank P!nk for having the song. Anywayz...this is going to turn into a full fanfiction, not just a oneshot so, more chapters. They aren't going to be very explicit.


	2. Thanks For the Memories

Chapter 2: Thanks For the Memories

Disclaimer: I'm not Rockstar affiliated.

Set the year after Bully.

Pete woke up. It was a Saturday, like a lot of Saturdays he slept in. He glanced at his bedside clock, It read 11:00. He rolled his eyes, and got out of bed. He walked to his wardrobe. Pulling on a Jeffree Star t-shirt he had bought at Hot Topic a few weeks before, loose pants, and hooking a chain up to his pants he set off, hoping to catch site of Gary messing around with the jocks.

He walked down the hall, smiling at Algie as he walked past. "Salutations Pete. If you're looking for Jimmy and Gary they left about an hour ago," Algie said in that annoying tone of voice he always used. "Did they say where they were going?" Pete inquired. "To the football field." "Thanks Algie." Pete raced out the door and down the walkway.

Ever since the last year, Gary, Jimmy, and Pete have gained some infamy here at Bullworst. Gary's become a little kinder, Jimmy's stopped trying to hook up with every girl in school, and Pete's become a kickass fighter. Pete walked up the steps and looked at the golden statue. "And they say i'm gay." He thought. He smiled to himself and walked to the football field, sitting in the bleachers by himself.

He knew he only had a few minutes, Gary and Jimmy would come rushing over to him any minute and bother him, with some crazy scheme. But he was threw with them. He was telling them as soon as they came up to him.

"YO FEMBOY!" Gary yelled from down in the field as he and Jimmy raced to him. Pete rolled his eyes and looked at them. Gary sat beside him and Jimmy stood in front of him, not intimidatingly like all those other times they came to him, but as more of a friend. "Hey guys. Listen. I need to talk to you both." "Oh my god our wittle Petey is breaking up with us." Gary joked. Pete punched him in the arm and continued. "I'm out of this. I'm sick of being treated like a fucking time bomb. I don't want people to fear me. I want people to like me. Gary, you're a sociopath. Jimmy, you're a moron. I'm embarassed to be around you both."

Gary's hurt gaze bore into his eyes. Jimmy had his back turned to him. "I'm sorry guys. See you all later." Pete turned to get up, but he thought better. He grabbed the back of Gary's head and pulled him into a passionate kiss. He pulled back almost as soon as Gary started to enjoy it. His lips went to Gary's ear and he whispered, "Thanks for the memories." Pete walked away, leaving his former "friends" in a shock.

A/N: I know, another short one. But i'm running out of ideas. I'm taking this idea slow. Anway, review!


	3. Only the Beginning

Chapter 3: ONLY THE BEGINNING!

Warnings: malemale kissing

Gary's POV

_Faster kill said pussycat,  
I cant stand to see you cry,  
honey you know where the world is at,  
get what you want with your lucky eyes_

I watch Petey close the door of his dorm room. He races to the wardrobe and changes into his party outfit. He pullsd on a white dress shirt with a black tie on. On the surface this may seem like a normal outfit, but wait til you see the other half of it. He makes sure no one's looking through the door, but he never checks under the bed, where I am.

_you turn me on,  
you know your turning me, you know your turning me on,  
you turn me on,  
you know your turning me, you know your turning me on,_

He grabs the stockings out of his little box at the bottom of the wardrobe. He puts them on, and looks for his stilleto heels.

_better wake up this sleep head,  
big old world will pass us by,_

_so many things we could do instead,  
get what you want with your lucky eyes,_

He finds them, slipping them on, then stepping back to admire himself in the mirror. He needs eyeliner, but still he's pretty hot.

_those high heels are not your friends,  
honey you know where the world is at,  
come home with me when the party ends,_

I can't wait for him anymore, I have to have him now. I have to show him I can't survive this school without him. I love FEMBOY. I crawl out from under the bed, and he looks shocked to see me. "G-Gary." He stutters. I pull him into my arms and give him a breathtaking kiss. I pull away and whisper into his ear, "Don't ever leave. I couldn't stand not having you around."

Pete's POV

**I pull away and stare into his eyes.**

**"You're mine damnit." He says.**

**I rest my head on his shoulder.**

**In due time he'll read the letter.**

A/N: I'm a sap for cliffhangers, I know. And I realize the outfit is Chase's from my Zoey 101 fanfic, but I wanted it to have a return. Anyway...review! THIS WAS MY OFFICIAL RETURN TO FAN FICTION.


End file.
